Talk:Tormented Sword
__TOC__ Discussion New image for the Tormented Sword? :| --Varda 07:01, 8 December 2006 (CST) agreed -Major wow better pic please.--Domon Kasho 00:13, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Is this a joke? Tell me this is, because that thing is not worth 285 ecto. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:03, 28 December 2006 (CST) i would say the main issue is that someone will need for farm 100 of those ridiculous gems before they can get this thing.... considering how ridiculously hard DoA is... :That picture is hideous. I'm deleting it. 68.53.168.153 02:48, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::And I find it humorous how I can't... 68.53.168.153 02:50, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::LOL Ubar picture, looks like someone took the really small icon and blew it up. - SandViper 02:52, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::: I dare say that's precisely what happened. Were this my own personal site I'd keep it because it's so damn funny, but it has no place in an encylopedia. 24.160.64.9 03:22, 14 December 2006 (CST) It's the Buster Sword! :P Arshay Duskbrow 05:14, 14 December 2006 (CST) :Buster sword looks like a kitchen knife <_< Oh wait, it's from FF, now I see. O.o --Varda 03:16, 15 December 2006 (CST) Actually it almost looks like a brute sword. and i lso have a feeling it will be quite while before we get the salvage items from one of these swords lol -Major Why the.. Clean up thing..? --Varda 21:53, 25 December 2006 (CST) I have added a picture of the sword. I Dont know if it should be Cropped just a bit. I have also cleaned a bit up on the page. :Wow, that weapon is not only pink but ugly looking. Xeon 03:09, 27 December 2006 (CST) Ugliest. Thing. Ever. Wow. A good flashy high-level item says "Look at how cool I am! This is like driving a Ferrari!" But that thing? I'm sorry, but the only thing I think when I see that sword is "Hey, look at me, I'm not only spending every waking minute playing Guild Wars, but I also have no in-game fashion sense!" Ew. Just... ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. — 130.58 (talk) 05:27, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Im glad i am not the only one with that opinion. Xeon 07:09, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Perhaps it's just conveniently designed to double as giant tweezers. Or a tuning fork. =) — HarshLanguage 07:15, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Looking at the hilt very closely, I'd have to say it's some kind of giant vice or clamp. Maybe you put it around the monsters' heads and then spin the wingnut on the hilt to tighten it? — 130.58 (talk) 16:18, 27 December 2006 (CST) You should get a special skill "disarm", 20% chance of ripping an axe-user's weapon out of his hand. — Skuld 16:23, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Naw. Either the tuning-fork power inflicts Dazed or the ugliness of it causes Blindness with every hit. — 130.58 (talk) 17:39, 27 December 2006 (CST) I don't know. I kind of like this on a caster. While you're all right, it looks like a tuning fork, I think the concept of a caster using a tuning fork to direct spells is somewhat original. I'm trying to imagine how this would look on a male mesmer wearing either of the kurzick armors dyed black. Avatar of Lyssa 19:53, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Give it to anyone but the Mesmer... we actually have a fashion sense thank you very much :P How about the rit? They have lots of strange looking weapons. (Terra Xin 05:40, 28 December 2006 (CST)) ::But we don't use _that_ strange looking weapons o.o --Varda 08:12, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Oh i had an idea, maybe these items are ment to be total chick weapons, ladies am i wrong in saying you would dig the pink? -- Xeon 08:19, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::Xeon that's a totally sexist thing to say. -_- Arshay Duskbrow 20:20, 28 December 2006 (CST) It kind of looks line a super-sized Sai. Except the middle prong isn't there. I'm thinking this thing defies the laws of physics, one hit and it would break. Heh. Entropy 20:28, 28 December 2006 (CST) :In that case, it's part of a long and noble fantasy tradition. (*cough* Buster Sword *cough*) — 130.58 (talk) 22:58, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::xD Entropy 23:01, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::::::this sword will kick your ass 10 times before you realize what's happening. --ShintaHimura :meh, tell that to the 22yr i saw on the train a month ago, decked out in pink from head to toe for normal wear. She must be sexist too. -- Xeon 04:36, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::Oh, so of course that means that all "chicks" like pink, and ONLY "chicks" like it? Arshay Duskbrow 05:08, 29 December 2006 (CST) :::Pointless argument, i have better things to do. -- Xeon 07:18, 29 December 2006 (CST) But, this is still better than Crystalline. Crystalline Sword is still the worst looking sword. －Sora 05:34, 30 December 2006 (CST) :You think so? I don't think they're cool enough to justify the sky high prices, but they do have a unique look and feel that's just not there in most of the weapons. Better than this ugly thing >< Entropy 05:36, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::I've always thought Crystalline was hideously ugly myself. While gaudy, this certainly is better than that. Arshay Duskbrow 06:23, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::I guess we all have our own fashion sense and it's different for everyone. :) Hmm... :::*FDS, IDS: Pretty cool :::*Fellblade: Ugly :::*Crystalline: Creatively unique :::*Tormented Sword: Bleh :::*Flamberge/Long Sword: Now we're talking business. :::Just my thoughts on swords, hehe. Maybe a vote is in order! A poll of sorts. What's the best looking sword? Entropy 06:29, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::::My choose of sword....Long Sword, Gothic Sword, and the newest Mallyx's Edge, and probably Jade Sword. ::::If I had to choose between this and Crystalline, I would definitely choose this, Crystalline is not good enough to be a sword in my opinion... ::::*FDS, IDS: Not my type ::::*Fellblade: Not too bad actually －Sora 08:04, 30 December 2006 (CST) :well I'm gonna add into this, Long sword - mallayx edge - fds - shadow blade - crystalline (if with right armour and shield in the right region) - dead sword :: Soqed Hozi :: 07:43, 31 December 2006 (CST) :: YUCH!!! even a black dyed fiery gladius looks better than this (my favourite sword is a dead sword then a fell blade then a shadow blade)(and I'm not a goth) :::Uh what? I'm a half goth. And I don't even like the swords you talk about <_< What the heck was this? Just a stupid thing to say. --Varda 01:17, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::::So is saying you're a half goth. <_< ;_; — Jyro X 20:31, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::::Eheh, yes :p The one half of me is wearing black, dark hair and pale skin, while the other half got blonde hair and all that XD --Varda 12:17, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::: Ogre-Slaying Knife FTW. No question. Baron 02:28, 20 January 2007 (CST) JADE SWORD DYED SILVER WINS. NAAAAAAAH --SilverCyan 19:04, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::::Broadsword?--Silk Weaker 21:46, 25 January 2007 (CST) My favourite sword in Cantha! --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 16:18, 23 February 2007 (CST) Apparently you all have forgotten Celestial Swords and Oni Blades. DancingZombies 15:47, 26 February 2007 (CST) Concur : its fugly! what we're they thinking? gucci watch and matching handbag? ::first time i saw it i thought it was a tuning fork, as mentioned by HarshLanguage. For a highend weapon it looks sad. The tormented items that look decent enuff to raise my interest are the staff and spear. have mixed emotions about the daggers. ::Its time Anet hires some armor and weapons designers WHO DONT SHAVE THEIR LEGS. Lots of fairy weapons and armor in NF. Bring back the feel of Prophecies and Factions. ::Big thank you to designers of the GOOD looking swords (can i say "badass") such as Dead Sword, Long Sword, Wicked Blade, Shadow Blade, IDS, FDS, Fiery Gladius, Igneous Blade, Katana, Golden Phoenix Blade, Jade Sword, Runic Blade, Gothic Sword and many more... all the core blades and 98% of the pre NF ones actually. ok, few good ones in NF also. (limiting comment to swords.) G70 14:56, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Conclusion of everything: Swords look best if they actually...look like they'd work as swords! Just makes me wonder why they think that "the more bells and whistles we attach, the better it gets." I'd get started on how ridiculously impractical and stupid video game armour tends to be, but I should avoid that at all costs. :Reading all this actually made me want it more. I love uncommon skins. :D :But as for swords... I dunno about order... But Mallayx's Edge, Celestial Sword, Jade Sword (I want one of those.....). Fellblade I can see why other people like them, but to me they're kinda... eh. Maybe I need to find one and fiddle around with dyes with it. IDS = win-ish, FDS = win if it's got max bonus damage verses hexed. Other than that, it's only ok. (And to think I used to be obsessed with them...) Crystalline I think a lot of people have the wrong idea. It's not the best sword skin, no, but it's not so much the skin as the prestige - at least in my mind. I mean, come on, it's the rarest skin in the game. Packrats like myself love that. --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:13, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, going to have to say...this sword is rediculous. Not only the fact that its ugly, it doesn't even look like a sword. It looks like a fragile claw...rawr! --Skax459 17:55, 26 April 2007 (CDT) New Video? I had the sheer luck to run into a kind soul online who let me record the animation of the sword and shield. I think it would be helpful to the page. The link for the video is here.VoteForGwen 09:58, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::I added the video link in there ^^ Nice video The Imperialist :::Link is broken now, says the video was removed by the user. Zealous Can anyone prove that they have zealous starting now? All the other tormented stuff just has Strength and Honor...--Gigathrash 22:07, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Not-confirmed, juts got one and it didnt contain zealous. New picture Smells once again like advertise to someone's character :/ And a crappy picture it is...It's the same black armor sin that is in the current crappy tormented dagger pic, think he got some of those duped items?71.159.152.77 23:24, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :Reverted.--Gigathrash 00:07, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Bringer's Rifle Does anyone else think this looks similiar to the Bringer's Rifle from Phantasy Star Online (perhaps at a stretch)? Snagretpudding 09:22, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :At a stretch, it looks like any weapon with two things attatched anywhere. 204.52.179.199 18:14, 11 January 2008 (UTC)